Dos destinos
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Historia que se centra en la trama del Torneo de las Artes Marciales de la Oscuridad. Un dios es invitado a presenciar el evento, y decide que su hermana menor debe asistir con él. Ambos conocerán al grupo de Urameshi, y sus miembros captarán su atención de diferentes maneras. Historia con OC
1. Chapter 1

**Historia antigua, con la que de hecho fue mi primera oc, aunque ha cambiado mucho con los años xDD Parece mentira que esté escribiendo su historia a estas alturas, pero bueno, me apetecía. Y además, mi querida Pingu me ha insistido muchas veces en que le gustaría leerla, así que aquí está ^^**

**Espero que os guste, o que al menos no os disguste demasiado. Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

_Una vez más_, pensó.

La chica ejecutó una serie de movimientos rápidos, sin detenerse. Se movía con tal rapidez, que hizo que los cipreses que se encontraban en el pequeño jardín trasero de su habitación se revolviesen, tal y como si los golpeara una ráfaga de viento. Tras unos minutos, al fin decidió parar. Respiraba con fuerza, y el sudor resbalaba por su pálida piel cayendo en pequeñas gotas. ¿Cuantas horas habían pasado? El tiempo pasaba volando cuando hacía lo que más le gustaba. Se separó el pelo húmedo de la cara, e intentó relajarse un poco. Su cuerpo ya le estaba pidiendo un descanso. Pero aun así se sentía de maravilla.

\- ¿Su Alteza Nintai? -La llamó alguien, sobresaltándola.

Maldijo en voz baja por no haber recordado que tenía que haberse bañado. Temiendo que la vieran así, se apresuró a dejar el pequeño jardín y volver a entrar en sus aposentos por uno de los ventanales que daban al baño, escondiéndose gracias a las cortinas, y quitándose la ropa lo más rápido que pudo. Consiguió meterse en la gran bañera de mármol justo antes de que la doncella entrara en el cuarto. Por supuesto, el agua ya estaba helada.

\- ¡Alteza, ¿por qué estáis aun en la bañera?! -Exclamó la doncella, comenzando a angustiarse. Hacía por lo menos tres horas que le había preparado el baño-. ¡Os vais a congelar!

\- Es que... me he quedado dormida -Mintió, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- Lo siento mucho, Alteza, debería haber estado pendiente de vos. Jamás podré perdonarme si enfermáis por mi culpa.

\- No pidas perdón, por favor, no has sido tú quien se ha dormido...

\- Por favor, salid de la bañera. Volveré a calentar el agua ahora mismo.

\- De acuerdo -Aceptó Nintai con resignación, aunque también agradecida. Sí aun no estaba congelada, poco le faltaba.

Se puso un albornoz y se sentó en la otomana del tocador, mientras la doncella hacía su trabajo con rapidez. Intentó desenredarse un poco su largo pelo de color azul oscuro con los dedos, procurando que no se notara que estaba temblando de frío. Tenía que dejar de entrenar cuando se suponía que debía bañarse, esos chapuzones helados la acabarían matando.

\- El Gran Dios Meiyo quiere veros -Dijo la doncella, pocos minutos después, quitándole el albornoz para que volviera a bañarse-. Prepararé vuestra ropa. ¿Queréis que os lave el pelo?

\- No, gracias. ¿Sabes por qué quiere verme?

\- No lo ha dicho, Alteza.

\- Debe de ser algo importante -Dedujo con tranquilidad, pensando en las pocas veces que veía al dios. Era bastante extraño que la mandara llamar para que fuera junto a él.

No es como si tuviera una mala relación con el dios Meiyo. Directamente, no existía ninguna relación, aparte de la que los unía por su sangre. Él siempre estaba ocupado, obviamente, y además de no tener el tiempo necesario para atender a su única hermana menor, tampoco le interesaba.

En una familia donde sólo tenían que haber nacido siete varones destinados a convertirse en grandes dioses, ella no tenía lugar por haber nacido mujer. Desde que era niña se había sentido tan desplazada, que ni siquiera sus padres querían hacerse cargo de ella. Se habían desentendido tras un incidente hacía unos años -que ni siquiera había sido culpa de Nintai, pero que a su padre no le gustó nada-, y el único al que no le importó demasiado quedarse con ella fue Meiyo. Había estado con él desde entonces. Claro que eso de _estar con él_ era algo muy relativo, dado que con quien en realidad pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo era con sus doncellas y los guardias que la seguían a todas partes. Por supuesto, en una situación así era imposible tener algún amigo. En realidad, apenas se le permitía salir de sus aposentos.

La chica suspiró con desánimo, echándose el pelo húmedo hacia atrás. La doncella volvió a entrar en el baño, y se vio forzada a sonreír, saliendo de nuevo del agua. Al menos ya no tenía frío. Se sentó otra vez en la otomana, y comenzó a arreglarse con la ayuda de la mujer. Pintó sus labios de un rosa muy claro y puso algo de sombra en sus párpados para resaltar sus ojos. Le rizó el pelo, y fue adornándolo con perlas blancas. _Siempre perlas_, pensaba Nintai para sus adentros, sabiendo que también su ropa estaría repleta de esos adornos. No le disgustaban, pero era como si sólo existieran las perlas. Sin embargo, no quería quejarse. Se sentiría mal por hacer algo así cuando la doncella le había escogido el conjunto con todo el cariño del mundo. Siempre le preparaba cosas que le quedarían perfectas.

Desde luego, no se equivocaba al pensar en cómo sería su ropa ese día. Siempre la vestían de blanco. Ese día tenía un vestido de un sólo tirante, con sujeción bajo el pecho hecha con una hilera de perlas. A veces también se preguntaba por qué tenía que llevar zapatos altos y tan adornados, si los vestidos siempre eran largos y nunca se veían. En fin, podía soportarlo.

Una vez hubo terminado de arreglarse, salió de su recámara, inmediatamente siendo seguida por sus guardias personales. Sólo se dedicaban a seguirla. Dos delante, y dos detrás, cuidándola en todo momento. Pero nunca hablaban con ella, aun cuando el camino desde su habitación hasta la gran sala del trono era bastante largo. Siempre le parecía eterno, y encima la hacían vestirse de punta en blanco y llevar unos tacones muy altos sólo para caminar hasta allí.

Otros dos guardias estaban situados junto a dos inmensas puertas, que abrieron en cuanto la vieron llegar. Las puertas blancas llevaban a una gran sala con un techo increíblemente alto. Había columnas de mármol a ambos lados, erigiéndose en dos filas que llevaban hasta donde se encontraba el Gran Dios Meiyo, sentado en su trono, al final de la sala. Dicho trono medía más de siete metros, y aun así, el joven dios era considerablemente más grande. Asintió a Nintai nada más verla entrar, aun con lo pequeña que debía ser a sus ojos.

Realmente no era gigante. Era una especie de ilusión, algo que utilizaban todos los dioses para imponer más respeto. Desde luego, daba resultado, aunque Nintai estaba más que acostumbrada. Pocas veces lo había visto en su verdadera forma -y aun así seguía siendo bastante más alto que ella-. En cuanto él movió la cabeza, supo que era el momento de adelantarse. Comenzó a caminar con calma, dejando a la doncella y los guardias atras.

\- Aquí estoy, hermano -Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Al igual que ella, Meiyo tenía heterocromía. El ojo izquierdo de la chica era rojo, y el derecho azul oscuro, igual que el izquierdo del dios. En cambio, su ojo derecho presentaba un gris de un tono muy pálido, prácticamente inexistente en su iris. Ambos se parecían, al menos en el color del pelo. Él también lo llevaba largo, por la mitad de la espalda, con algunos mechones trenzados.

\- ¿Te haces una idea de por qué te he llamado, Nintai?

Ella negó, bajando la mirada. De repentte, se sintió incómoda. Tal vez se equivocaba al pensar que se trataba de algo importante. Al ver la mirada de su dios empezó a preocuparse, parecía disgustado. Ojalá no estuviera enfadado con ella.

\- ¿He hecho algo malo? -Se atrevió a preguntar, comenzando a temer que su hermano mayor hubiera descubierto lo que hacía por las tardes cuando la dejaban sola.

\- No, no has hecho nada malo -Respondió él, con un tono que denotaba cansancio-. Quería decirte que vamos a abandonar el palacio durante unos días. Ya he ordenado a tus doncellas que preparen tus cosas.

Eso la sorprendió. ¿Abandonar el palacio? ¿Salir al exterior? Hacía por lo menos dos años desde la última vez que lo había hecho, y la verdad, no había disfrutado mucho. El gran dios salía a menudo de allí, pero a ella no se le permitía hacerlo. Estaba comenzando a emocionarse, pero supo que era mejor no hacerlo. Algo importante debía de haber pasado si de repente él decidía llevársela.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? -Susurró, algo confusa.

\- Me han invitado a presenciar el Torneo de las Artes Marciales de la Oscuridad -Volvió a responder, esta vez sin ninguna emoción en su voz-. Por desgracia, no puedo negarme. Ya que serán varios días, he decidido que asistirás conmigo.

Artes... marciales... No pudo evitar que se le iluminaran los ojos. Iba a ir a un torneo. A un torneo donde habría combates de verdad. ¿En serio?

Estuvo a punto de preguntar también por qué quería que ella lo acompañase, pero pensó que era mejor no hacerlo. En realidad, como norma general no hablaban tanto, y parecía no haber ido demasiado mal hasta el momento, así que no quiso estropearlo. Estaba tan feliz, que no se sintió mal por pensar en lo indiferente que era siempre su hermano con ella, como hacía cada vez que le veía. Iba a salir del palacio, a ver un torneo. Podría salir.

...

El coche se detuvo un momento, lo justo para que el grupo se bajase frente a la puerta del hotel. Kuwabara cargaba a Yusuke, pero aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

\- Hala... ¿De verdad nos alojamos aquí?

Era un hotel increíblemente lujoso. Le imponía un poco entrar ahí. Sin embargo, Kurama y Hiei se encontraban tranquilos. Yusuke aun dormía. El enmascarado no hablaba. En cuanto entraron por la puerta giratoria, el asombro no fue menor. Todo el mundo iba de punta en blanco. También se dieron cuenta de que un hombre vestido con traje negro se acercó a ellos, dándoles la bienvenida y ofreciéndose a llevarlos hasta sus habitaciones. Al chico de pelo castaño no le daba buena espina todo eso, eran muchos lujos para estar allí por un torneo. Aun así, siguieron al hombre, mientras se daban cuenta de que la gente los miraba y cuchicheaba. Pero también se dieron cuenta, más temprano que tarde, de que el murmullo no era sólo por ellos.

Un hombre joven, con el pelo largo de color azul oscuro, y vestido de una forma muy elegante, iba en dirección hacia el grupo. Otro hombre -bastante más bajito que él, puesto que el joven debía llegar a los dos metros-, vestido con traje, iba junto a él, hablándole con calma y presentando a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Debía de ser alguien muy importante.

\- ¿Y ese tipo, quién será? -Preguntó Kuwabara, desconcertado.

Hiei miró al hombre joven con algo que parecía una mezcla entre desinterés y repulsión. Más o menos como solía mirar siempre a todo el mundo. Pero Kurama se sorprendió al darse cuenta de algo.

\- Es... el dios Meiyo -Susurró, dejando ver el asombro que sentía en su tono de voz.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un dios? -Volvió a preguntar el grandullón, aun más desconcertado que antes, aunque sin perder su forma tan exasperante de hablar.

Kurama le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz. No sabía si era buena idea ir proclamando que había un dios ahí, tal vez él estaba evitando que se supiera, por lo menos entre los humanos que estaban allí. Aunque esa gente tampoco parecía del todo normal. Pero era mejor no arriesgarse. Aun en voz baja, explicó a su amigo que él era uno de los Siete Grandes Dioses que representaban las siete virtudes del Camino del Guerrero. Meiyo, como indicaba su nombre, representaba el honor. Era el sexto dios, uno de los menores. Pero eso no hacía que fuera menos importante que sus hermanos mayores. Al contrario, era muy querido.

El dios dio por terminada su conversación con una mujer que parecía muy desagradable con todo el maquillaje que llevaba, y pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia del grupo que lo observaba. Miró a los chicos fijamente, con curiosidad, y un momento después ya se encontraba avanzando hacia ellos. Fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaba sólo.

Tenía la mano derecha alzada, con la palma hacia abajo, y sobre ella reposaba suavemente la mano de otra persona. Una chica.

\- Oye, Kurama... ¿Quién es ella?

\- Pues... no lo sé. Nunca la había visto -Reconoció el chico pelirrojo, intentando recordar. Pero sin ninguna duda, no sabía quién era. No creía que el dios Meiyo se hubiera casado, ni nada de eso. Además, el pelo del mismo tono de azul oscuro que la chica compartía con el dios, le hacía pensar que tenían algún tipo de parentesco.

\- Es su hermana -Musitó Hiei, con indiferencia. Realmente no le interesaba para nada esa situación.

\- ¿Hermana? -Exclamó Kurama, sin creérselo. Era imposible.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales era sabido que en la familia del dios Meiyo sólo habría siete dioses, todos varones. No podía ser que hubiera una mujer entre ellos. Aun así, en cuanto el dios se acercó, vio que efectivamente se parecían. y no sólo eso: la chica tenía heterocromía, al igual que el dios Meiyo y los otros seis dioses. increíble, pero cierto. La joven posaba delicadamente su mano sobre la de su hermano mayor. Su pelo oscuro estaba rizado y adornado con perlas del mismo tono blanco que su fino vestido. Tenía la mirada tranquila e iba con la cabeza alta, pero no era como la del dios; no era como si estuviera mirando a los demás por encima del hombro. No había engreimiento ni soberbia en sus ojos dispares -el derecho de color azul, y el izquierdo rojo-. Todo lo contrario. Incluso parecía que no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ver a tantas personas juntas.

Kurama se obligó a dejar de mirarla para atender al dios, que se acababa de parar frente a ellos.

\- Permítanme presentarles a los recién llegados -Comenzó a decir el hombre de traje, sin ni siquiera mirar a los chicos-. Son los invitados que participarán en el torneo...

\- Sé quienes son -Interrumpió el dios, alzando la mano para hacer callar al hombre. Decidió dirigirse él mismo a ellos. Era muy alto, pero no bajaba la mirada-. El grupo de Urameshi, los humanos. Debo decir que me tenéis intrigado, se ha hablado mucho de vosotros en el Mundo Espiritual.

\- Gracias, señor -Respondió Kurama, inclinándose ante él. El enmascarado lo imitó, pero Hiei se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado, y Kuwabara lo tenía complicado mientras sujetaba a Yusuke.

Al volver a alzarse, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la chica, que observaba la escena con interés, aun sin interferir. Ella, al darse cuenta, obviamente le devolvió la mirada. Se sintió fascinado por sus ojos. Y se sintió aun más intrigado que antes por saber quién era, y toda su historia. El dios debió notar esto, porque un instante después movió su mano derecha, haciendo que su acompañante se adelantara.

\- Disculpad que aun no os haya presentado. Ella es mi hermana menor, la princesa Nintai.

El chico de ojos verdes se sorprendió ante la confirmación de lo que había dicho Hiei, e inmediatamente hizo una nueva reverencia ante la princesa, que sonrió e hizo lo mismo para poder saludar. Aun así, no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Nintai observó al grupo con interés, preguntándose qué estilos tendrían a la hora de pelear. Podría verlo al día siguiente, pero no le gustaba tener que esperar. Al saber que iba a ver un torneo se había emocionado muchísimo, pero hasta el momento llevaban ya tres días llí, y no había pasado nada interesante. Tres días enteros en la planta baja de ese hotel, de lo más arreglada, siendo presentada junto a su hermano mayor a un montón de desconocidos que eran de lo más desagradables. ¿Qué clase de torneo era ese? Empezaba a sentirse decepcionada, y ni siquiera había visto un sólo combate.

Mientras pensaba esto, desvió su atención de los chicos que tenía frente a ella, y vio al que estaba tras los demás. Algo se movió dentro de ella. Recuerdos pasados acudieron a su mente nada más fijarse en sus ojos rojos. Él no la estaba mirando, pero aun así comenzó a tener una sensación muy extraña. Sin darse cuenta, tensó su mano sobre la de su hermano, que enseguida lo notó. Ladeó levemente la cabeza, mirando a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo. Por supuesto, sabía lo que estaba pasando.

\- Es el momento de retirarnos -Dijo con tranquilidad, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Se despidió del grupo de Yusuke, e hizo que Nintai comenzara a caminar junto a él de nuevo. La chica hizo caso, obviamente, pero no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo hacia atrás. Realmente no supo cómo sentirse al ver que el chico de ojos rojos había desaparecido. Era una mezcla entre alivio y decepción. hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había pensado en él. No le cabía la menor duda de que la había visto, y por supuesto recordaba quién era. Tal vez por eso se había ido en ese momento.

A cambio de no encontrarle, pudo ver de nuevo los ojos verdes del chico pelirrojo, llamado Kurama. La miraba con interés, al igual que unos momentos atrás. No entendía por qué la miraba así. Pero le gustaban sus ojos. Al ver que aun no apartaba la mirada, sintió ganas de sonreírle. Por supuesto, aun con la sorpresa de aquel gesto, Kurama respondió con otra sonrisa.

\- Anda, Kurama... Parece que has llamado la atención de la princesita, ¿no te parece, Hiei? -Comentó Kuwabara, con tono socarrón, dándole un codazo con el brazo que le quedaba libre. Pero más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta de que aunque era muy probable que Hiei no respondiera a sus bromas, era extraño que no le dijera alguna bordería. Miró hacia atrás, y no lo vio por ninguna parte-. ¡Eh, ¿dónde está ese enano?!

Nintai observó la escena con diversión, sonriendo con suavidad mientras continuaba alejándose junto a su dios.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Yu yu hakusho y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Yoshihiro Togashi._

_La princesa Nintai y el dios Meiyo -y los otros seis dioses restantes que no aparecerán por el momento- son personajes originales creados por mí._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Kuwabara decidió llevar a Yusuke -aun dormido- a la habitación que compartían. El enmascarado también pensó que debía irse a descansar, aunque no dijo nada. Hiei ya había aparecido hacía un buen rato, y se encontraba sentado en el sofá, observando la taza de café partida por la mitad, resultado de su primer encuentro con dos rivales del torneo, Rinku y Zeru. Por su parte, Kurama estaba parado de pie frente al ventanal que daba al balcón de la habitación.

\- No tenía ni idea de que los Siete Dioses tenían una hermana menor -Comentó el chico, aun pensando en el encuentro que habían tenido con el dios Meiyo en el vestíbulo-. ¿No te has preguntado cómo es posible que haya nacido una mujer cuando tenían que ser sólo siete?

\- No me interesa -Respondió Hiei, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, y apoyando los pies sobre la mesa-. No es más que una princesa, no vale nada.

Kurama entrecerró sus ojos verdes, girándose hacia su compañero. Desde que habían llegado al hotel se había comportado de una forma muy extraña, y parecía más malhumorado que de costumbre. Sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero aun así se preguntaba si le estaba pasando algo. Desde luego no creía que estuviera nervioso por el torneo. Pensó que lo mejor era no atosigarlo a preguntas, o entonces sí que se pondría de mal humor.

Decidió tomar un poco el aire, así que se dirigió al cierre del ventanal para abrir la puerta corredera y así poder salir al balcón unos minutos. Justo cuando abrió e iba a salir, vio a alguien caer. No, no estaba cayendo... Había saltado. Dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa -sorprendiendo también a Hiei, aunque este ni siquiera se levantó de donde estaba-, y tan rápido como pudo se adelantó hasta la barandilla para mirar hacía abajo. Lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto.

La persona que se había lanzado -desde unas plantas más arriba de donde estaban ellos, que por cierto, era de las últimas-, acababa de arrodillarse en el suelo al caer, volviendo a levantarse poco después, y tras un instante comenzó a correr. A pesar de la distancia, pudo ver que llevaba ropa cómoda para luchar, de estilo asiático. Era a todas luces una chica. Su figura y su pelo largo con ondas no dejaba lugar a dudas. Lo que más le llamó la atención era su color. Azul oscuro.

Algo se movió en su interior al pensar en quién podría ser esa chica misteriosa. Sólo se le ocurría una opción.

Pero no podía ser ella... ¿o sí?

...

Nintai comenzó a correr a través del bosque con rapidez, pero sin hacer ni un sólo ruido. Juraría haber sentido que alguien la observaba al escapar del hotel por el balcón, pero no había visto a nadie. Aun así, era mejor ser precavida.

Nunca se había escapado, había sido muy emocionante. Ella y su hermano se alojaban en la última planta del hotel, completamente vigilada por guardias. Por supuesto, los guardias estaban allí expresamente por ella. Al menos no tenían permiso para entrar en su habitación, así que se había aprovechado. Su doncella ya se había retirado hacía ya un buen rato, pero quiso asegurarse de que no volvería. Sabía que si su hermano se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo la encerraría y no podría ver el torneo, pero no podía esperar más. Habían sido tres días muy aburridos. No pudo resistirse a cambiarse de ropa, y salir al balcón para saltar. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, estaba un poco nerviosa. Pero de todas maneras sabía que no le pasaría nada por saltar desde esa altura.

Tardó unos cuantos minutos en llegar. Lo había visto a lo lejos al llegar a la isla, pero necesitaba verlo mejor. Ni siquiera podía esperar hasta el día siguiente. Era un poco tétrico, pero no le importaba demasiado.

El estadio donde se celebraría el Torneo de Artes Marciales de la Oscuridad. Era increíble mirarlo de cerca. Obviamente, estaba cerrado. Suspiró con resignación, pero aun así no le decepcionó, y por supuesto no se arrepintió de haberse escapado sólo para ver el gran edificio. De día estaría repleto de gente, y en ese momento era hasta relajante. Estaba oscuro, soplaba una suave brisa, y todo estaba rodeado de árboles. Era un paisaje precioso. Bueno, para ella, cualquier lugar fuera del palacio le parecía precioso sólo por ser algo diferente a lo que veía a diario. Quería ver mucho más, no sólo el estadio. Quería poder salir del palacio cuando quisiera, y conocer por completo el Mundo Espiritual. Además, también quería conocer el Mundo Humano. La habían instruido para saber todo tipo de cosas acerca de ese mundo, y la fascinaba. Era muy diferente a su hogar.

Y ahí estaba, en ese mundo tan diferente. Pero, por desgracia, no podía alejarse de su hermano. Ojalá no se enterase de lo que estaba haciendo.

Por una parte deseaba que nadie descubriera jamás su interés por el combate y la lucha. Pero por otra se sentía sola por no poder compartir ese interés con nadie. Si hubiera alguien...

\- ¿Te has perdido, princesa Nintai? -Dijo alguien a su espalda.

La chica se sobresaltó, porque no había sentido nada a su alrededor. Se echó hacia atrás, dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo. Al menos supo que no tenía nada que temer. Bueno, más que saberlo, lo intuía. Aunque era demasiado silencioso.

\- Me has asustado -Susurró, llevándose la mano al corazón. Latía con fuerza, intentando recuperarse.

\- Lo siento, no era lo que pretendía -Respondió el chico.

Kurama sonrió con tranquilidad, intentando no ponerla nerviosa. No quería asustarla, pero tampoco había sabido muy bien cómo acercarse a ella. En realidad, no esperaba que de verdad fuera la princesa la que había saltado desde la última planta del hotel. No lo entendía. Bueno, para ser sincero, no entendía nada sobre esa chica. Ni siquiera sabía aun cómo era posible que hubiera nacido. ¿Cual era su historia? Debía de haber una razón para que viviera con el dios Meiyo, y también para que se fuera a escondidas por la noche hasta el estadio vestida de esa forma.

No había perlas adornando su largo cabello del color de la noche. Tampoco iba maquillada, y su rostro parecía aun más luminoso bajo las estrellas. Sus labios eran de color rojizo, contrastando perfectamente con su piel clara. Casi podría parecer imposible reconocer a la princesa del Mundo Espiritual en esa chica. Pero sabía que era ella por un sencillo detalle: sus ojos dispares. El derecho azul, y el izquierdo rojo.

No era de extrañar, los dioses solían tener ojos de colores inusuales, y en la familia de la princesa Nintai era sabido que todos sus hermanos poseían dos colores. El dios Meiyo, por ejemplo, tenía el ojo izquierdo azul como el de su hermana menor, y el derecho de un gris tan claro que casi parecía no tener iris. Al parecer los colores de sus ojos tenían cierto significado, pero nadie sabía qué secretos escondían.

Pero ella no era una diosa. Era una princesa.

No podía creerse que la misma chica que apenas hacía unas horas estaba vestida de lo más elegante ahora estuviera escapándose de su habitación con ropa cómoda para la lucha, que por cierto, le recordaba a la antigua Persia. Dos estilos tan diferentes... y sin embargo de las dos maneras era increíblemente hermosa. Únicamente le faltaba brillar con luz propia, y por poco no lo hacía.

\- Tu nombre es Kurama, ¿no es así? -Preguntó, sin alzar mucho la voz. El chico de pelo rojo asintió con calma, mirándola a los ojos. Le gustaba, en el palacio nadie se atrevía a mirarla directamente-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Sólo estaba dando un paseo -Respondió. Obviamente, no le iba a decir que la estaba siguiendo. Eso sí que la asustaría. Él mismo no sabía por qué la había seguido. Pero al verla, sus pies se habían movido solos-. No podía dormir.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por el torneo? -Volvió a preguntar ella, comenzando a sentir curiosidad.

\- No sabría decirlo. Creo que nuestro grupo tiene posibilidades. Tal vez sólo estoy algo nervioso -Reconoció Kurama, mostrándose pensativo.

\- Ya veo.

Esperaba que les fuera bien. Y desde luego, esperaba ver muy pronto sus habilidades. Tenía muchas ganas de ver qué podían hacer esos humanos contra todos los monstruos que entrarían a pelear.

Al fijarse de nuevo en el chico, vio curiosidad en sus ojos. La miraba con tanta intensidad que casi la atravesaba. Ni siquiera necesitó preguntarse el por qué. Seguramente estaría pensando en qué hacía una princesa que horas antes había ido vestida de punta en blanco yendo hasta el estadio, y además, totalmente desprotegida. No sabía si debía explicar que se había escapado sólo para ir a ver el estadio donde se celebraba el torneo.

Sin embargo, aunque esperó, Kurama no preguntó.

\- ¿No vas a preguntarme qué hago aquí? -Soltó finalmente.

\- No, no voy a hacerlo.

\- ¿Y no te llama la atención verme aquí sola de noche, sin guardaespaldas, y vestida así? -Volvió a preguntar, sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Reconozco que me muero de curiosidad. Pero no es asunto mío.

Nintai rió en voz baja, cerrando los ojos. Estaba un poco nerviosa, estaba acostumbrada a ver siempre a las mismas personas, y realmente no sabía demasiado bien cómo hablar con un chico al que sólo había visto una vez. Sin embargo, le resultaba divertido. Empezaba a sentir que por fin todo eso del torneo merecía la pena. Era lo que quería, ver cosas nuevas, conocer gente nueva.

\- Sólo quería ver el estadio -Reconoció, con algo de vergüenza-. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, y quería verlo sin que me agobiasen. Mañana habrá demasiada gente, y no podré hacer lo que quiera.

\- Entiendo... Pero no deberías estar aquí sola. Podría ser muy peligroso.

\- Lo sé. Pero no pude resistirme.

Kurama sonrió, al ver lo emocionada que estaba. Lo que más parecía gustarle era haber hecho algo que le daría muchos problemas si llegaban a descubrirla. En verdad era una chica interesante. Un poco temeraria, eso sí.

Estuvieron hablando unos breves minutos, aunque de cosas sin importancia. La princesa comenzó a preguntarle cosas sobre el Mundo Humano, y le confesó que era la primera vez que viajaba hasta allí, así que le interesaba mucho. No le molestó en absoluto contestar a todas sus preguntas, eran realmente sencillas.

\- Debería volver ya -Dijo Nintai finalmente, aunque sin muchas ganas de regresar a su habitación del hotel en realidad. Tendría que ir subiendo de balcón en balcón hasta llegar al suyo para poder entrar de nuevo en su habitación sin que nadie la viera. Al menos no sería demasiado complicado.

El chico de pelo rojo le propuso acompañarla, pero ella le dijo que no hacía falta. No quería seguir molestándolo, y mucho menos que la viera al subir. Lo encontraría demasiado extraño. Igualmente le dio las gracias, y le deseó suerte en el torneo. Un instante después ya estaba corriendo de vuelta al hotel, tan sigilosa como cuando se había marchado.

No pudo evitar sonreír de lo más emocionada. Se lo había pasado increíblemente bien, no sólo por el torneo. Había conocido a alguien nuevo, y había hablado con él un buen rato. Eso era lo mejor de todo. A pesar de las formalidades, Kurama la había tratado como a un igual, no como a una princesa. En el palacio nunca se había sentido así.

Al llegar al edificio, tuvo que apoyarse un momento contra la pared. El corazón le latía muy fuerte, y también muy rápido. Sentía que le ardían las mejillas, y le costaba respirar, pero de algún modo sabía que no era por la carrera. Pero ¿por qué?

Mientras pensaba en esto, no podía dejar de sonreír extasiada. Sin embargo, un instante después sintió que algo perturbaba el aire. instintivamente, se giró con el impulso de una pierna para soltar una patada, y alguien la detuvo agarrando su tobillo con fuerza.

\- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba -Comentó el desconocido con vos desganada, aun sujetando su pierna en alto.

\- ¡Tú...! -Exclamó Nintai, realmente sorprendida al reconocer la voz. Antes de mirarlo tuvo sus dudas, pero en cuanto se encontró con sus ojos rojos, supo que era él.

Hiei la miró con gesto malhumorado, aunque, en cierto modo, en su mirada se veía un destello de interés por lo que acababa de pasar. La princesa le sostuvo la mirada, mientras comenzaba a fruncir el ceño.

\- Unos ojos muy interesantes -Dijo el chico de pelo negro, sonriendo con arrogancia-. No me tienes miedo.

\- Suéltame -Le ordenó Nintai, sin responder a esa provocación tan clara. Por supuesto que no le tenía miedo. Sabía perfectamente que era más fuerte que ella, pero no iba a mostrar debilidad por su parte. Se había jurado que la próxima vez que lo viera no sería la niña débil que había sido antaño.

Hiei siguió observándola unos instantes, pero finalmente la soltó. La chica de ojos dispares recuperó el equilibrio, y se puso a la defensiva. Sabía que él era consciente de quien era. La recordaba. Pero ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Acaso la había buscado para pelear? No, no parecía ser eso. Aunque la había visto dispuesta a defenderse y comenzando a adoptar una postura adecuada para el combate, él se había limitado a meter las manos en los bolsillos con desgana.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó con calma, aunque seguía atenta para descubrir sus intenciones.

\- Te veo muy cambiada, princesita. Esa mirada, esos movimientos... Parece que te has vuelto un poco más interesante desde la última vez que nos vimos -Comentó como si nada, sin cambiar su expresión malhumorada, aunque se notaba cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras-. Sólo un poco.

\- Tú no estás aquí para decirme lo interesante que soy -Replicó, manteniéndose tranquila-. ¿Qué estás haciendo con esos humanos?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Bueno, en realidad ya esperaba que no le respondiera a ninguna de sus preguntas. Años atrás tampoco lo había hecho. La sensación que había experimentado aquella vez volvía a dominarla poco a poco, y no sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar su expresión. Sabía que podía estar en peligro sólo por estar a solas con él, pero por fin lo tenía delante. Había deseado volver a verlo durante muchísimo tiempo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que siempre había tenido muy claro lo que iba a decir y hacer cuando volviera a encontrarse con él, en ese momento no pudo reaccionar. El chico vestido con la túnica añil la miró fijamente a los ojos. Recordaba esa mirada. No había cambiado en todo el tiempo que había pasado. Y seguía teniendo el mismo efecto sobre ella. Cuanto más miraba sus ojos del color de la sangre, más aturdida comenzaba a sentirse. Era como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos, como si estuviera viendo todos los rincones de su mente.

Era tal su confusión, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el chico le había dado la espalda y se estaba marchando.

\- Espera -Susurró, aun conmocionada, intentando reaccionar-. ¡Espera!

El demonio se detuvo, y se giró un poco con desgana aun con su mirada desafiante, con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó, imitando el tono que había usado ella antes, aunque él no había respondido en ese momento.

\- Tu nombre -Dijo, con un tono que denotaba exigencia. Pero después de haber pasado años sin ni siquiera saber cómo se llamaba, no le preocupó en lo más mínimo parecer exigente. Por lo menos no ante él-. Quiero tu nombre. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

El chico de ojos rojos la miró fijamente, con mal humor y seriedad. Estaba claro que, aun con lo diferentes que eran, de alguna manera la consideraba inferior a él. A Nintai eso le dio igual, aun no le había demostrado nada de lo que había aprendido en todo ese tiempo. En ese momento le importaba más saber cómo se llamaba la persona que tanto la había atormentado. Instantes después, el demonio de pelo negro se limitó a sonreír con arrogancia, cerrando los ojos al girarse para volver a caminar. Nintai abrió la boca para protestar, pero él se le adelantó.

\- Hiei -Dijo sin más, antes de desaparecer ante los ojos dispares de la princesa.

En cuando se sintió libre de la influencia de sus ojos, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el césped, respirando con fuerza por toda la tensión que se había liberado. Había sido como tener una soga apretándole el cuello. Exactamente lo mismo que había sentido cuando lo conoció, era una agonía. Qué sentimientos tan contradictorios. Sabía perfectamente que sufriría cada vez que lo viera, pero... quería verle de nuevo.

Al menos ya sabía su nombre. Al fin tenía un nombre para esos ojos que tan bien recordaba. Hiei.

**Continuará.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Estaba en medio de una oscuridad aterradora. No alcanzaba a ver ni sus propias manos cuando alzaba los brazos. No sabía si debía moverse, por miedo a pisar en falso y caer. Era como si estuviera ciega, no veía nada en absoluto.

Pero no estaba ciega, y muy pronto lo supo. De alguna manera, fue capaz de ver que algo se acercaba. Y no le costó mucho diferenciarlo.

Ojos rojos... Ojos rojos, ojos del color de la sangre. De repente, ya no existía nada más.

\- Su alteza -Dijo una dulce voz, despertándola lentamente, a pesar de lo poco dispuesta que estaba Nintai a abandonar su sueño. Pero esa voz era muy insistente-. Alteza.

La chica abrió sus ojos dispares, e intentó desperezarse un poco, apartándose el pelo de la cara. En cuanto se hubo despejado lo suficiente, dedicó una suave sonrisa a su doncella.

\- Buenos días. Lo siento, ¿he dormido demasiado? ¿Qué hora es?

\- No os preocupéis, aun hay tiempo de sobra para que empiece el torneo. Pensaba despertaros más tarde, pero parecíais estar teniendo una pesadilla.

Nintai la miró confusa, e intentando recordar lo que estaba soñando. Qué raro. Aunque aun tenía esa sensación de extraña seguridad, no conseguía acordarse de qué trataba su sueño. Bueno, su pesadilla según su doncella. Pero si hubiera sido una pesadilla, no debería estar sintiendo calma en su corazón. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había soñado, la había hecho sentir bien.

Al ver la mirada interrogante de la sirvienta, decidió dejar de pensar en ello. De todos modos, sólo había sido un sueño. En ese momento, también se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Y el desayuno? -Preguntó, extrañada de que no le hubiera llevado una bandeja con montones de comida, como hacía todas las mañanas nada más despertarla.

\- El Gran Dios Meiyo ha dicho que quiere desayunar con vos. Ahora mismo os prepararé la bañera y la ropa.

\- Oh.

Eso fue lo único que consiguió decir. Vaya, en esa isla no dejaban de pasar cosas que jamás habría imaginado. Por supuesto, jamás había compartido ninguna comida con su hermano mayor, en ningún momento del día. Desayunar con Meiyo... Claramente, no iba a ser un día muy normal. Se preguntaba si sería tan emocionante como la noche anterior.

Mientras se enjabonaba su pelo oscuro, ya metida en la bañera desde hacía un rato, no dejaba de pensar en los dos encuentros que había tenido. El chico amable, llamado Kurama... Y aquel que representaba uno de los mayores tormentos de su pasado. Hiei.

Era increíble, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Se sentía feliz por haber conocido a alguien tan bueno y simpático, aunque fuera un humano, pero aun así no era capaz de dejar de pensar en el chico de ojos rojos.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué Hiei había decidido acercarse a ella, si no tenía intención de hacerle daño. Bueno, aparentemente. A lo mejor sólo quería torturarla psicológicamente para divertirse, y luego hacerle daño de verdad. No... Eso no sería propio de él. Al menos por lo que recordaba.

En cualquier caso, no podía evitar una extraña emoción al saber que ese día lo vería pelear.

\- Buenos días, hermano -Susurró con timidez cuando entró a la habitación, que el personal del hotel había dispuesto como un comedor en la planta que compartían el dios y la princesa. Meiyo estaba sentado en uno de los extremos de la larga mesa, repleta de manjares. Aun sin mostrar esa ilusión que le hacía parecer un gigante, seguía siendo increíblemente alto.

\- Siéntate, Nintai -Dijo con tono seco, sin despegar sus ojos dispares del libro que estaba leyendo. La chica obedeció al instante, sentándose en el otro extremo de la mesa. Se alisó la falda de su vestido blanco satinado de perlas con nerviosismo-. Pareces contenta.

El comentario la tomó por sorpresa. Por supuesto, eso sólo consiguió ponerla más nerviosa. El dios podía saber exactamente como se sentía sin ni siquiera mirarla.

\- Es que... es la primera vez que salgo contigo del palacio. Y nunca habíamos desayunado juntos. Todo esto es nuevo para mí -Reconoció, bajando la voz cada vez más a medida que hablaba.

\- ¿Y eso te hace feliz? -Preguntó de nuevo el joven dios, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Nintai asintió, enrojeciendo por admitirlo.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Meiyo la observó por un momento. Luego, cerró los ojos al soltar un pequeño suspiro y volver a centrarse en su libro.

\- He estado pensando -Comenzó a decir-. Desde que llegamos a la isla apenas has salido de esa habitación. Si quieres, te permitiré salir.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Podrás pasear fuera del hotel y por sus alrededores. Claro que, si quieres alejarte para conocer la isla, tendrás que llevar escolta.

Nintai miró a su hermano con asombro e incredulidad en sus ojos dispares. Desde luego, ése no iba a ser para nada un día normal. Qué extraño. ¿Y si aun estaba soñando? Estaban pasando cosas realmente sorprendentes. Tuvo que contener el impulso para no pellizcarse, a ver si así despertaba y volvía a estar con su impasible hermano, al que nunca veía y que rara vez le dirigía la palabra. Estaba siendo muy amable y atento, aun con su forma de ser.

Por un breve instante, temió que el dios supiera que se había escapado la noche anterior. Pero terminó por deducir que no podía ser. Si fuera eso, lo último que haría sería dejarla salir.

\- Hermano, muchísimas gracias -Susurró con una sonrisa feliz, aunque intentando que no se notara mucho.

Poder salir del hotel sin tener que llevar a sus guardias pegados todo el día... No era gran cosa en realidad, pero para ella significaba la libertad. Bueno, libertad con algunas limitaciones. Pero al menos no tendría que estar todo el día encerrada sin nada que hacer. Ni siquiera había podido entrenar una sola vez desde que habían llegado a la isla. Bendita isla.

Al tener que esperar a que llegara la noche para ir a la primera ronda del torneo, decidió dar un pequeño paseo. Decidió pedirle a su oncella que la acompañase, para no estar sola todo el día. A pesar de que el Mundo Espiritual y el palacio repleto de jardines de su hermano eran muchísimo más bonitos que el mundo de los humanos, la princesa estaba encantada de poder ver todo eso. Tal vez algún día, si empezaba a llevarse mejor con él, Meiyo la dejaría visitar el Mundo Humano para conocerlo. Sabía bien que no debía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, pero no podía evitarlo, mientras observaba maravillada el cielo azul y las aves volando sobre ella.

El día se fue rápidamente. Fue a su habitación para retocarse un poco, y después se reunió con el dios para dirigirse al estadio. Por supuesto, ambos estaban en la zona vip, por suerte hecha de modo que quedaran varias salas para dichos espectadores, de los cuales muchos de ellos eran unos humanos muy desagradables que sólo buscaban diversión viendo a demonios morir. A pesar de su impasibilidad, Nintai pudo notar que a Meiyo no le gustaban nada esa clase de personas. No en vano era el dios del honor.

En algún momento había pensado que tal vez el joven dios podría haber considerado un insulto el ser invitado a ese torneo. ¿Era una falta de respeto hacia un dios guerrero pedirle que asistiera a combates en los que los humanos se divertían con toda esa violencia, apostando grandes sumas de dinero por los equipos que podrían ganar? Ella estaba entusiasmada por verlos, pero no por diversión y avaricia, como esas personas. Humanos, demonios, y dioses. Qué diferentes eran todos. Ella no formaba parte de ninguno de esos grupos. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Los combates fueron impresionantes. Se enfrentaron un grupo llamado Los seis monstruos, y casualmente, el grupo de Urameshi. El primero en pelear fue un chico de pelo anaranjado llamado Kuwabara. Tenía un curioso poder con el que sacaba una espada espiritual. Pero aun así perdió contra Rinku, un demonio muy joven que peleaba con yoyos. El segundo en pelear fue Kurama, contra un demonio llamado Roto. Fue un combate extraño. El pelirrojo se quedó quieto sin hacer nada, mientras el demonio de piel añil le humillaba y todo el público aplaudía. Nintai no comprendió muy bien qué pasaba, pero finalmente, Kurama mató a su rival, haciendo que brotaran flores de su cuerpo. Así que ese era su poder... Realmente asombroso.

En el tercer combate, salió Hiei. La chica sintió escalofríos nada más empezar. Su contrincante, Zeru, peleaba con fuego, igual que él. Sin embargo, aunque parecía que tenía todas las de ganar -al menos para el público-, el demonio de ojos rojos ganó. La primera ronda terminó con una pelea entre Urameshi y un demonio llamado Chu, que por lo visto estaba ebrio cuando llegó. Ganó el humano.

El dios y la princesa no se pronunciaron durante todo el tiempo que duraron los combates. Nintai no había conseguido concentrarse en otra cosa, sobre todo mientras Hiei peleaba. Y Meiyo era perfectamente capaz de percibir todo lo que ella sentía. No volvió a dirigirle la palabra al volver al hotel y ordenar a sus guardias que la llevaran su habitación.

La doncella estuvo unos minutos con ella, preguntándole si deseaba comer algo, o si necesitaba ayuda para quitarse el vestido y desmaquillarse, además de quitar todas las perlas que adornaban su pelo, que no eran pocas. Pero Nintai le dijo que podía irse. Había sido un largo día, quería dejarla descansar. Pero ella sentía que le sería imposible dormir esa noche. Sentía que tanto la cabeza como el pecho le iban a explotar en cualquier momento. Cuantas emociones en un solo día. Y de alguna manera, presentía que aun no había acabado. No pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras se dirigía al balcón. Esa vez no saltó hasta el suelo. Bajó despacio, hasta llegar a uno de los balcones que estaban algo más abajo del suyo, y se sentó en la barandilla de metal.

El chico de pelo rojo que estaba allí no tardó en girarse a mirarla.

\- Deberías dejar de saltar de los balcones, princesa -Dijo Kurama en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos-. Podrías hacerte daño.

\- Como si eso fuera tan fácil -Sonrió con tranquilidad, poniéndose de pie en la barandilla y moviendo los pies como si estuviera bailando lentamente. La falda de su vestido ondeó de un lado a otro-. Por desgracia para muchos, no puedo morir por algo tan simple.

El tono alegre con el que dijo esas palabras tan extrañas consiguió perturbar a Kurama. Sin embargo, decidió pasarlo por alto.

\- Hoy no vas vestida como una luchadora -Apuntó, observando su despampanante vestido blanco.

\- Es que hoy no me voy a escapar -Respondió Nintai, con otra sonrisa divertida. Aun así, decidió bajar de la barra de metal para apoyarse de espaldas en ella, y así poder mirar al chico a los ojos-. Tu combate... estuvo bien.

\- Espero no haberte asustado.

\- No lo hiciste. No entiendo muy bien qué fue lo que pasó con ese demonio, pero seguro que se lo merecía.

\- Sí.

Vio que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de eso, así que decidió dejar el tema. Estaba tenso. No supo por qué, pero de repente sintió la necesidad de hacer algo por él, distraerlo.

\- Estos zapatos son una tortura -Se quejó, exagerando un poco mientras se quitaba los tacones adornados con perlas y los miraba en sus manos. Ahora se veía aun más bajita que antes-. De verdad que no entiendo por qué tengo que andar con zapatos tan altos, si con los vestidos que llevo ni siquiera se me ven.

Kurama la miró ladeando la cabeza, y soltó una pequeña risa, casi un suspiro. La chica enrojeció un poco, sin saber muy bien qué podía decir a continuación. No estaba acostumbrada a todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Observó su perfil con atención. Era muy guapo. No había tenido muchas oportunidades de observar a otros chicos para poder comparar, pero Kurama era realmente apuesto. Mucho más que los guardias que la seguían a todas partes, y por supuesto, que toda la gente que había en el hotel y en el torneo. Bueno, excepto Meiyo, claro. Él estaba en otro nivel.

Sin embargo, había algo mal. Fijándose en su mejilla, no pudo evitar fruncir un poco los labios.

\- No me gusta esa herida -Susurró, sin pensarlo mucho. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que ese comentario podría ser molesto, y eso hizo que se sintiera mal. No se atrevió a decir nada más por miedo a empeorarlo. Pero el chico de ojos verdes era muy bueno, a pesar de lo torpe que estaba siendo ella.

\- Terminará de curarse mañana -Respondió, sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

Nintai bajó la mirada por un momento, pensativa. Tal vez no debería hacerlo. Pero no pudo remediarlo. Se acercó un poco más a su nuevo amigo, hasta estar justo frente a él, por supuesto sorprendiéndolo. Se llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios, y mordió hasta hacerse sangre. Eso no hizo más que aumentar la sorpresa de Kurama, y más aun en cuanto vio su sangre. El líquido que comenzaba a resbalar por su mano no era rojo.

Era del color del oro.

En ese momento no le salieron las palabras. Simplemente, no supo qué decir ante una visión así. Nintai también miraba su propia mano, manchada de su extraña sangre, hasta que la alzó hacia el rostro del chico de pelo rojo. La posó suavemente en su mejilla, sobre la herida con forma de cruz. Él no se movió. Sentía que algo ardía. Y cuando ella separó la mano de su rostro, de algún modo no necesitó tocarse la piel para saber que ya no había ninguna herida.

\- Sangre inmortal... -Susurró, sorprendiéndose por sus propias palabras. La princesa sonrió, comenzando a ruborizarse. Aun así, no apartó sus ojos dispares.

En ningún momento se había planteado que ella, por mucho que fuera hija y hermana de dioses, pudiera tener su sangre dorada. Los dioses, que cuando por un casual sufrían alguna herida, ni siquiera tenían que curarla. Esta sanaba en cuestión de segundos. No era ningún secreto.

Sin embargo, Kurama jamás había visto ni oído nada parecido a eso, que la sangre inmortal pudiera curar las heridas que tocaba. ¿Era algo natural en la sangre dorada de los dioses, o algo que sólo podía hacer la princesa Nintai? ¿Era un secreto? Y si era así, ¿por qué se lo mostraba?

\- Algo en mi interior me dice que puedo confiar en ti -Susurró ella, como si estuviera respondiendo a esa última pregunta que no había formulado.

No sabía por qué. Pero se sentía bien cuando Kurama estaba cerca. Ese chico era diferente a la gente que siempre la rodeaba, la trataba como a un igual, y la miraba a los ojos todo el tiempo. Eso le gustaba. Y había algo en su tono de voz que le daba una paz increíble. No se podía creer lo feliz que estaba de haberlo conocido. Y desde luego no iba a desaprovechar esos días que podría verlo en el torneo.

Se dio cuenta de que el chico pelirrojo estaba alzando la mano hacia ella. Como si fuera a hacer lo mismo, tocarle la mejilla. En principio le pareció algo extraño -porque en realidad no se conocían de nada-, pero decidió no moverse. No le importaba que la tocara. No... Eso no era así. Quería que la tocara. Que acariciase su piel.

¿Por qué?

Justo un segundo antes de que Kurama llegara hasta ella, sintió que algo cambiaba en el aire de repente. Tragó saliva. Se apartó.

\- Creo que debería irme -Susurró, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa ante la mirada interrogante del chico.

Recogió los zapatos del suelo, y tras ponérselos se apresuró a subir al balcón de arriba, para seguir así hasta llegar al suyo. Por suerte no tendría que subir mucho.

Kurama la observó mientras desaparecía, ocultando su confusión. Vale, acababan de tener un momento un poco extraño. No fue capaz de explicarse por qué había intentado acariciar su mejilla.

Sintió una presencia tras él, y se volvió con tranquilidad. Ya sabía quien era.

\- Ah, Hiei. No sabía que estabas aquí.

El chico de ojos rojos apareció junto a la puerta del balcón, en medio de la oscuridad. No dijo nada.

**Continuará**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

La doncella terminó de maquillar la princesa con una suave sonrisa, orgullosa de lograr que se viera incluso más bella de lo que ya era. Le había rizado el pelo, y se lo había echado parcialmente hacia atrás por el lado izquierdo con unas pequeñas horquillas de perlas. El vestido que le había preparado ese día era de un solo hombro, de vaporosa tela blanca con transparencias, y adornado también con perlas en algunas partes. Para la princesa Nintai, no había ninguna gema que le sentara mejor que las perlas. Sencillas y elegantes, eran perfectas para su frágil apariencia. La hacían resplandecer y, más importante, no le quitaban protagonismo a sus ojos. Las piedras preciosas y el color blanco los hacían resaltar sobre cualquier cosa, hacían que parecieran aun más brillantes y luminosos.

Nintai le sonrió a su vez, mientras se levantaba de la otomana del tocador, y la doncella no pudo evitar pensar en que había algo diferente en ella. Normalmente, aunque bien podía pasar desapercibido, suspiraba pesadamente cada vez que veía los vestidos que tenía que ponerse cada día. Esa mañana también había suspirado unas cuantas veces, pero no de cansancio por su ropa o sus zapatos. Tenía la mirada perdida, y las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

\- Gracias -Susurró la chica de ojos dispares, acariciándose un mechón de su pelo distraídamente-. El vestido de hoy es realmente bonito.

\- Me alegro de que os guste, Alteza. Os sienta muy bien.

\- Oye... ¿Crees que podrías... dejar de tratarme de _vos_? -Se atrevió a decir Nintai, después de pensarlo mucho. Que después de tanto tiempo siguiera hablándole así la molestaba. Pero no se había dado cuenta hasta que había llegado a esa isla. Hasta que había conocido a una persona diferente, que la trataba como a un igual-. Llámame Nintai de ahora en adelante.

\- ¡No, jamás podría hacer eso...! -La doncella enrojeció, sin saber hacia dónde mirar.

Era una _dama eterna_, una criatura espiritual de increíble hermosura que nunca cambiaba ni envejecía. Su especie tenía los mismos rasgos: piel de color rosa pálido, pelo morado, que ella llevaba sujeto en una larga trenza, y ojos de un bonito color rosa oscuro. Tal vez, lo que más caracterizaba a esa raza era que no existían los nombres propios. La doncella nunca la había llamado directamente por su nombre, a no ser que fuera con algún honorífico antes.

\- Por favor, me hace sentir incómoda que siempre me trates con tanta formalidad. Estamos juntas casi todo el tiempo, me gustaría que habláramos como dos personas normales.

La joven de ojos rosados se sorprendió, tanto por la nueva actitud de su princesa como por sus palabras. Había estado a su cuidado desde hacía algo más de dos años, y nunca la había visto así. Algo le estaba pasando, y no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era. Pero no sabía qué hacer ante la insistencia de Nintai.

No podía llamarla directamente por su nombre, por supuesto. Eso sería desobedecer las reglas de su especie. Pero tampoco quería disgustarla.

\- Aunque quisiera, no podría llamaros por vuestro nombre. Pero si os parece bien... podría llamaros princesa.

\- ...Está bien, eso no me molesta. Me importa más que empieces a tratarme de tú. ¿Lo harás?

Nintai sonrió de una forma tan dulce y conmovedora, que la doncella no pudo evitar deshacerse en ternura en ese momento. Tal vez no fuera una diosa, pero desde luego poseía la misma belleza que ellos.

\- Sí, princesa.

\- Gracias -La chica de ojos dispares volvió a sonreír, realmente feliz.

Había conseguido algo maravilloso, y el día aun acababa de empezar. Tal vez algún día también intentaría que sus guardias le dirigieran la palabra.

Las dos salieron del hotel, abriéndose paso entre un montón de esos humanos desagradables que saludaban a la princesa tomándose demasiadas confianzas, aunque por suerte guardaban las distancias. Ella era educada, y tenía que mantenerse seria. Aun no tenía muy claro si toda esa gente sabía quién era Meiyo, o si simplemente pensaban que era una gran celebridad. Los humanos que estaban en esa isla eran extraños, divirtiéndose pagando grandes sumas de dinero en las apuestas de los combates entre demonios. Al librarse de esas personas, salieron a dar un paseo. A pesar de que el sol aun no terminaba de alzarse, Nintai llevaba una sombrilla -blanca, por supuesto-. Mientras caminaba lentamente, observando el mar y el cielo, no pudo evitar fijarse en algo.

Una pequeña y extraña flor, que por muy poco no quedaba oculta entre la hierba. Tal vez una persona normal no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero ella la vio. Discretamente, mientras su doncella miraba hacia otro lado, se inclinó y la arrancó para poder verla mejor en su mano. Al sostenerla notó que no era como las flores normales: era cuarzo rosa, deformado para crear pétalos finos y brillantes. Asombroso. Volvió a alzar la mirada hacia delante, y entonces pudo ver que no había sólo una de esas extrañas flores. A lo lejos pudo distinguir el mismo brillo que había llamado su atención, en otros dos puntos. De algún modo, supo que estaban marcando un camino. Y supo de inmediato quién lo había hecho.

Dispensó a la chica de piel rosada, con la excusa de que quería dejarla descansar hasta el torneo, y en cuanto se quedó sola se dispuso a seguir el sendero marcado por las flores, recogiéndolas una a una. Obviamente, las guardaría.

Se ruborizó débilmente cuando vio al chico de pelo rojo, sentado al pie de un árbol y apoyado en el tronco. Él también tenía una de esas flores en la mano. Kurama sintió su presencia, y la miró con una suave sonrisa, a la que ella respondió al momento.

\- ¿Las has hecho tú? -Susurró, mirando las pequeñas flores que había recogido, aunque solo porque en ese instante sintió la necesidad de bajar la mirada.

\- Sí. Mi poder no sólo es capaz de invocar plantas del Mundo de la Magia -Respondió el chico, levantándose para caminar hacia ella.

\- Son preciosas.

Kurama le ofreció la última flor de cuarzo, y la princesa la aceptó con una sonrisa tímida. Las guardó todas en uno de los pliegues de su vestido. El chico de ojos verdes le preguntó si podía acompañarla un rato, a lo que ella dijo que sí, por supuesto. Caminaron tranquilamente, hablando de cosas sin importancia, aunque de vez en cuando ambos se perdían en sus propios pensamientos, Nintai sujetando su sombrilla adornada de modo que ocultase un poco su cara sonrojada, y Kurama mirando hacia el cielo con una calma envidiable a pesar de que en unas horas tendría que volver a pelear. Seguramente, esa noche sería herido de nuevo.

Pensar en eso hizo que la chica recordase lo ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior -cosa que la hizo volver a enrojecer-, y se dio cuenta de que él no le había preguntado nada. Era raro, sentía que el joven humano tenía muchísimas cosas que preguntarle, pero no se atrevía. Bueno, tal vez eran preguntas que no se debía hacer a alguien a quien apenas se conoce. Ella misma sentía que todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos en tan poco tiempo era muy extraño, pero tampoco era ninguna experta en relaciones personales, y mucho menos entre los humanos. Además, ella ya sabía que podía confiar en él. Así que decidió tomar la iniciativa.

\- ¿Qué sabes acerca de la sangre inmortal? -Preguntó, apartándose un poco a sombrilla para apoyarla en su otro hombro y así poder mirarlo mejor. Kurama se pensó su respuesta.

\- Hasta anoche, sabía lo mismo que todo el mundo. Que es la sangre dorada de los dioses, que tiene propiedades curativas... aunque no tenía ni idea de que puede curar a otras personas.

\- Sí... No hay muchos que lo sepan, o al menos eso creo. Yo tampoco lo sabía, lo descubrí hace algo más de dos años. Bueno, digo que lo descubrí, pero es más correcto decir que me lo mostraron a la fuerza. No fue demasiado agradable -Susurró, comenzando a mostrarse turbada a medida que hablaba. Dudó por un momento si seguir o no, pero finalmente se decidió-. Mi doncella me contó que en el Mundo de la Magia se dice que, si bebes sangre dorada, obtienes la vida eterna. ¿Lo sabías?

\- He oído los rumores en más de una ocasión -Por supuesto, los había oído cuando aun era Zorro Espiritual-. Pero me imagino que sólo son habladorías. Dudo mucho que alguien haya conseguido probar la sangre de los dioses.

\- En realidad, sí que se ha probado.

Kurama se detuvo, confundido por sus palabras. No alcanzaba a entender por qué la princesa del Mundo Espiritual le contaba todas esas cosas, pero también era cierto que se estaba volviendo loco por saberlo todo acerca de ella. Nintai también dejó de andar, y se giró hacia él un instante antes de mirar a otro lado.

\- Un grupo de demonios consiguió entrar en el Mundo Espiritual, y en el palacio del Gran Dios Hagakure. Nunca llegaron a descubrir cómo consiguieron hacerlo -Comenzó a decir, con voz temblorosa. Era evidente que aquel no iba a ser un relato feliz. Pero aun así, parecía que realmente quería contárselo. Kurama pudo notar perfectamente que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Probablemente, era la primera vez que podía hablar con alguien de ello- Treinta y siete días. Es el tiempo que consiguieron mantenerme oculta en el Mundo de la Magia, hasta que mis hermanos dieron conmigo. Treinta y siete días encerrada, torturada. Sabían que no moriría, y que podrían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo. Experimentaban para saber cuanto tiempo tardaba en recuperarme de cada herida. También se herían unos a otros, para luego curarse con mi sangre.

\- Debío de ser horrible -Susurró Kurama, tragando saliva. Tenía la boca seca, y apenas se acordaba de respirar.

\- Eso sólo fue el principio. La sangre de los dioses puede curar cualquier herida física. Pero... si se bebe, se convierte en un terrible veneno, que pudre el cuerpo desde dentro en pocos segundos. Todos bebieron mi sangre -Concluyó la chica, cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en algo más-. Bueno, todos... menos uno. Él fue más listo que los demás, y se mantuvo apartado. El mismo que, según creo, averiguó la forma de entrar en el Mundo Espiritual. Y sólo quedamos él y yo.

¿Un simple demonio había sido capaz de entrar en el mundo de los dioses? Imposible. Kurama había estado allí alguna vez, pero siempre con el permiso de Koenma, y ni siquiera así era fácil. ¿Qué clase de demonio sería? Si incluso había evitado hacer lo mismo que los demás... Realmente asombroso. Aunque no tanto como la forma en que la princesa Nintai acababa de sonreír, simplemente con pensar en eso. Lo que estaba contando no era ningún cuento de hadas, era una historia cruel en la que había sido brutalmente torturada. Pero su forma de hablar sobre aquel demonio... era extraña.

\- Ahora creo que pensó en dejarme encerrada para siempre, para que nadie consiguiera encontrarme, pero en el fondo tenía muy presente que mis hermanos no tardarían en hacerlo. Por supuesto, también sabía que no podría matarme. Así que me liberó. Meiyo fue el primero en sentirlo. Yu y Rei llegaron con él, y me salvaron. El Gran Dios Hagakure ni siquiera preguntó si estaba bien, consideraba que todo lo que había pasado era por mi culpa, y no quiso volver a saber nada de mí. Cosa que en realidad no es muy diferente a cómo me trataba antes de mi rapto. Meiyo fue el único al que no le importó quedarse conmigo.

Kurama no salía de su asombro. Qué historia tan increíble. La princesa Nintai tenía solo catorce años, y había vivido un verdadero tormento que la perseguiría por toda la eternidad. Comparados con eso, catorce años no eran nada. Y a pesar de todo, lo contaba con una sonrisa. Una bonita sonrisa que escondía muy bien la tristeza que sentía al saber que nunca sería aceptada, ni siquiera entre los miembros de su propia familia.

Tal vez... se acercaba a él con tanto interés precisamente por eso. Por mucho que fuera una princesa inmortal, no dejaba de ser una niña. Una niña que por primera vez podía descubrir algo diferente a su mundo. Era inteligente, pero también inocente y confiada, al ver que alguien fuera del reducido grupo de sirvientes con quien convivía la trataba bien. Si Kurama tuviera una mente tan retorcida como antaño, seguramente se aprovecharía. Pero no. Ya no era así, había desarrollado un alma humana, capaz de sentir empatía y compasión, y también aprecio por otros. No tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño, ni mucho menos. Desde luego, él ya podía admitir sin dudar que la princesa le gustaba. Sentía auténtica fascinación por ella, y era más que evidente que la atracción era mutua.

\- Debes saber que te he contado todo esto porque quería hacerlo. Siento ganas de contarte todo sobre mí, y también quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. Aunque no sé por qué. ¿Esto es normal? Me refiero a si es... algo que los humanos hacen.

\- Claro que sí. Bueno, creo que tú y yo vamos un poco más rápido de lo habitual, princesa, pero también es cierto que no somos precisamente normales.

\- Cierto -Rió la chica, un poco menos tensa por todo lo que acababa de relatarle. Estaba descubriendo que Kurama tenía ese efecto en ella. No sólo quería decirle todo lo que pensaba, también hacía que se sintiera mejor por hacerlo. Nunca había hablado con nadie de su secuestro.

Tal vez estaba yendo muy rápido confiando en él. Tal vez estaba siendo muy ingenua. Pero todo aquello era nuevo para ella, y sabía que Kurama no le haría nada malo. Podía sentirlo. Por eso le había curado con su sangre, a pesar de que era algo increíblemente íntimo. De hecho, nunca había curado a nadie más -por propia voluntad, claro-. Era como entregar una parte de sí misma. Y se había sentido bien al dársela a Kurama. Mejor que bien.

Nintai se ruborizó al pensar en todo eso, pero aun así no pudo evitar responder a su cálida sonrisa. Lentamente, alzó la mano que le quedaba libre, y cogió la del chico de ojos verdes para llevarla a su mejilla. Era lo que él habría hecho la noche anterior, si no se hubiera ido. Cerró los ojos, y disfrutó del suave tacto de su mano contra su piel.

\- Háblame -Le susurró, sonriéndole dulcemente. Si bien era cierto que había algo entre ellos y estaban yendo muy rápido, a ella desde luego no le importaba. Era la primera vez que se sentía así. Y no quería dejar de sentir.

Kurama le contó muchísimas cosas mientras caminaban por los alrededores de la isla. Le habló tanto de su actual vida como de la anterior. La princesa ya tenía muy claro que no era un humano normal, pero tampoco se esperaba que en realidad fuera un demonio de más de mil años, el Zorro Espiritual. Ese chico también tenía una historia extraña, a la par que fascinante. Un demonio que, sin pretenderlo, había comenzado a querer a una humana como si fuera su verdadera madre. Por lo que le contó, había tenido intenciones de abandonar el Mundo Humano tras recuperarse del daño que había sufrido cuando intentaron darle caza. Pero cuando por fin tuvo el poder necesario, no fue capaz de dejarla. Ya ni siquiera se planteaba volver al Mundo de la Magia, su lugar de origen. Eso era amor. Sin ninguna duda.

Nintai escuchó todas sus historias con curiosidad y atención, sin perder ni un solo detalle, y sonriendo cada vez que él le contaba alguna anécdota. Sin embargo, desde hacía un buen rato había comenzado a sentir algo extraño en el aire. Parecía que Kurama no se había dado cuenta, a pesar de lo perceptivo que era. Pero ella podía sentirlo claramente: en otra parte de la isla, alguien estaba sufriendo un dolor indescriptible. Y no sólo lo soportaba, sino que intentaba sobreponerse a él sin conseguirlo. Qué raro. Era la primera vez que percibía algo así. Normalmente podía notar el aura de las criaturas que estaban a su alrededor, pero esa era demasiado fuerte, hasta el punto que ella misma podía sentir el dolor. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, y tragó saliva.

Algo avergonzada, se despidió del chico de pelo rojo deseándole suerte en su próximo combate, y prometiéndole que le estaría animando. Hablaron unos pocos segundos más, y por din se alejó de él intentando no caminar muy deprisa para que no pensara que algo iba mal. Pero en cuanto lo perdió de vista, no dudó ni un instante en comenzar a correr. Iba un poco despacio por los tacones, pero no le importó. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la sombrilla blanca se le había caído de la mano.

_Siento volver a sacar el tema, sé que es doloroso para ti_, le había dicho Kurama, un instante antes de decirle adiós._ Pero siento tengo que preguntar. ¿Llegaron a capturar al demonio? El que te secuestró y luego te liberó._

Entendía que quisiera saber más de ese demonio tan increíble, que había conseguido entrar en el Mundo Espiritual, y había sido capaz de raptar a la hermana de los Siete Grandes Dioses. Pero aun así... qué ironía tan grande. Ella no había podido evitar sonreír.

_Tú le conoces._

No le había dicho más. Supuso que se daría cuenta tarde o temprano, y más con lo intuitivo que era.

Dejó de correr, y se acercó lentamente al borde del acantilado. Había seguido el aura, dejándose guiar por la fuerza que tiraba de ella en su interior. Y había llegado hasta allí, sin saber lo que podría pasar, pero sí sabiendo muy bien a quién se encontraría.

Estaba arrodillado sobre una de las rocas que sobresalían del agua del mar, apretando los puños con fuerza. A pesar del ruido de las olas golpeando el acantilado, y del viento que revolvía las hojas de los árboles, supo que no estaba solo. El demonio de ojos rojos se giró, para encontrarse con la mirada de la princesa del Mundo Espiritual.

**Continuará**


End file.
